Thousands of Feet Off the Ground
by Star Slightly To The Right
Summary: "You've given up a lot, Kurosaki-kun. You sacrificed a part of yourself for me. So now, maybe, it's my turn."
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

There were certain things Kurosaki Ichigo weren't good at.

Such as concentrating on one thing for a long amount of time, or rather keeping his mouth shut when the problem was already disastrous, or detecting the mood around him, which usually got a "You're an idiot, Kurosaki," from Ishida and a slap and/or kick from Rukia or Renji.

He was also bad at keeping his temper in check, which got him detention most of the times, and sent him flying over the edge of something trivial and preposterous. And Ichigo was fully aware he wasn't perfect, he wasn't great at everything, and he had scars, just like everyone else, but much, _much_ fucking worst. He'd been through Hell and back, _literally_. And he'd still survived (well, if you excluded those couple of times his heart had stopped beating) and cheated death more times than he could count.

The war had ended, and for that, he was grateful and so were most of his friends (besides Renji, who had dryly complained, _"It's borin' around here now,"_). Ichigo had lost and gained things, things he wasn't happy about and things that he regretted through thick and thin. But, still, he couldn't remember the last time everything was so peaceful, where he wasn't fighting to prove a point or worry over his life.

Yet, there was still something that seemed undone, something that would spin out of control and cause his heart to implode – _you have a backward ass mind_, Tatsuki had implored – and he knew his battles were far from over.

In a flash, he could see wide, _wider_ eyes and flashing amber hair and—

Slap. Kick.

Ichigo clutched his cheek and hopped on one leg, his shin screaming for attention almost immediately. Quickly, he whirled around to face whoever had been dumb enough to mess with the substitute, "W-What the…! Who the fuck hit me?!"

He was almost surprised to see Rukia and Renji. They were dressed in their robes, both supporting cheeky grins – though Renji appeared a bit forced – and both annoying as hell. Ichigo dropped his hand from his face and glowered at the two.

"The hell do you two want?" He groused grumpily. He wasn't exactly happy his thoughts had been interrupted. He'd been almost there – the thoughts that would swirl in his mind all day, and he would chase that lingering one, the one that managed to get away, slip from his grasp, and turn into large silver orbs and—

Another bonk on his head. Tics erupted as he lifted his free hand to curl it into a fist, "Dammit, Rukia—"

She sneered up her lip at him, "We come to visit you and _this_ is how you behave? How cruel."

Renji crossed his arms over his chest lazily, "Don't drag me into this. You're the one who wanted to come he—hmph!" Renji hunched into himself, groaning out as he cradled his stomach, where Rukia had struck him violently.

Ichigo blinked and then sighed. He couldn't help but admit he missed the two monkeys, no matter how irritating they could get. After the war, he had not seen much of them. Renji had claimed that that the Soul Society was hectically busy, assigning officers, prisoning traders, and rebuilding the Soul Society from the darkness.

Ichigo's hand tightened around the strap of his bag. He did not like to think of the past. The Soul Society hadn't been the exact great allies. After the entire battle, he found there were secrets and untold stories that wafted through the Soul Society. Yoruichi-san had lifted an eyebrow when the orange-haired had asked and Urahara-san scolded him playfully for his snooping, teasing, _"Curiosity killed the cat, Kurosaki-san,"_ and Yoruichi had smirked, poking out her tongue, her golden eyes twinkling.

Snapping from his thoughts, Ichigo said, "You idiots are _not_ following me to school."

Renji glowered at him, "We weren't gonna follow you, moron!" He barked right back.

Ichigo was about to reply starkly, but Rukia cut in, crossing her arms over her chest, "He's right, Ichigo. For once, we're not here to toy with your daily life."

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched. "Then what's the problem?"

"Apparently, there's been an increase of hollows around the area," Renji explained briefly, "Since us two are the most experienced here, Head Captain sent us. It seems easy enough, right?"

"We won't be here long." Rukia insisted.

Ichigo scowled, "Yeah. Whatever. Just don't hope you two can coop up in my closet."

An uncharacteristic pink colored Rukia's cheeks as Renji grinned wolfishly. "Fool! As if we'd do such a thing!"

Ichigo raised his brow at the two's odd behavior, "You don't have to get so defensive—"

"Shut up! Shut up!" She hollered, flailing her thin arms about. Renji caught one of her wrist and grinned again.

"She's just flustered," he put in nonchalantly.

Honestly, Ichigo did _not_ care.

**.**

**.**

"Good morning, Ichigo!"

Ichigo lifted his free hand casually, "Yo, Mizuiro."

"Wassup, Ichigo!"

"Hey, Tatsuki."

"ICHIIIIGOOOOO~!"

Indifferently, Ichigo ducked his head in time for Keigo's arm to swing over it, and then pushed back up, slamming his school bag in the brunette's face. Tatsuki whirled around as her friend fell and Mizuiro smiled lightly.

Ichigo, though, continued on his way.

**.**

**.**

_(maybe,_

_I've been thinking,_

_that I can love you_

_for more than five lifetimes)_

**.**

**.**

Placing his bag on his desk, he slid into his seat with ease. Almost instantly, his dark brown eyes scanned the room. There were few boys in the corner, chatting and laughing, and a group of girls that whispered and giggled. Ochi-sensei wasn't there yet, so it was a little more hectic than usual.

"…Ichigo."

The orange-haired turned curiously, glancing over his shoulder, "Oh, hey, Chad."

The giant stopped beside his desk, frowning deeply. Ichigo, detecting his curiosity, shrugged his shoulders.

"Nah, don't worry about it. Renji and Rukia are just here to clean up." He explained briefly.

Sado's frown lightened, "Should we help?"

"You can. I don't feel like getting involved."

"Hn." Chad nodded silently and then continued on to his seat.

There was the drone of students for a few moments before he heard a clumsy set of erratic feet. Tatsuki entered the room, along with Keigo and Mizuiro. Ichigo glanced around curiously, frowning a bit.

Someone was missing. He glanced at Sado, who just shrugged his thick shoulders.

Tatsuki arched a brow with a weird grin on her face, "Looking for Orihime?"

His eyebrow twitched, "Where is she?"

Tatsuki shrugged, placing her bag on her flat desk, "I went by her house, but she wasn't there." She held up a note, "But she left this."

_Dear Tatsuki-chan, _

_I'm so very sorry, but I'm not feeling very well today. I know you've been worried about me lately, but please listen, I am alright. I went to go see a specialist since I have been feeling a bit under the weather. Please tell the others. Have a super-duper fun time at school today~!_

_Lots of love, _

_Orihime_

Ichigo's scowl deepened as he took the note. Orihime's neat scrawl was all over it and a few drawings that could rival Rukia's in ugliness. Other than that, it seemed perfectly normal. He could even feel her warm spiritual pressure leaking from it. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but Orihime missing school without the rest of them was unheard of.

"What kind of specialist?" He grumbled to himself. For some reason, Urahara-san's mischievously smirking face flashed through his mind. He scowled again, "It better not…"

"Stop talking to yourself," Tatsuki said as she took a seat. "I trust Orihime and you should too. Besides, she's been acting much more normal since she's returned. She could use some space, don't you think?"

Ichigo pressed his eyebrows together in a straight line, giving off a deadpanned expression, "No. There's no telling what the hell she's doing." He wanted to stand, go find, a strange impulse that made his head spin. Tatsuki crossed her arms over her chest.

"You guys need to stop hovering over her all the time," Tatsuki griped, "She's going to start to feel smothered."

Ichigo tensed and Chad tilted his head to the side. Smothering her? They hadn't been smothering her, had they? It had been a while since the war, since Hueco Mundo, and all the bloodshed. Of course, Ichigo kept a closer eye on Orihime – she'd been emotionally fragile when it came to memories, but she kept on that bright, sunny smile as if nothing had happened. He grimaced.

"Nobody's smotherin' her," Ichigo drawled, "Don't say stupid things."

Tatsuki rolled her dark eyes, "Whatever."

Sado chose that chance to cut in, tilting his head at Ichigo, "…Are you sure everything's fine?"

Expression relaxing, he said, "I'm sure," Ichigo tipped his seat backwards, "Rukia tells me everything and Renji's too scared to lie for shit."

Sado frowned a bit.

Just then, the door opened and Ishida Uryu stood there, arms crossed over his chest, "Does anyone mind telling me what Shinigami are doing here?"

Ichigo sighed. This was going to be a long day.

**. **

**.**

"Renji," the redhead turned, finishing slicing through the last of the hollow. Rukia was there, holding a weird device that Urahara dude had once called a 'cell phone'. He glowered at nothing in particular – how he hated the Human World and all its bullshit. Sheathing Zabimaru, he arched a brow at Rukia.

"Yeah? What is it?"

She pressed a few buttons of the phone, "This is getting weirder and weirder…"

He frowned, crossing his arms over his chest, "What're you yappin' on about?"

Cutting him a fierce glare, she said, "The increase of hollows. Don't you think it's weird? And the reiatsu, can't you feel it? Something's going on."

Renji's frown deepened. That was true. He had felt an odd sensation as soon as he entered the Human World. It was spread across Karakura Town in peculiar patterns, as though the person was jumping around randomly. It bothered him and Rukia. Ichigo, being the idiot he was, wouldn't realize it yet since he _sucked_ at detecting danger or reiatsu, but he could already tell the others were becoming increasingly worried.

Rukia rubbed at her temples, "This is getting annoying. It hasn't even been five months, and we're already back at this stage. No answers, just questions."

"Let's not go overboard. It could just be some asshole, leftover Arrancar, or maybe Ichigo's been spouting his retarded reiatsu again." Renji suggested.

Rukia's frowned deepened, but she nodded, "I suppose." She flipped the phone shut, "I'll let Nii-sama know, and we'll visit Urahara-san before we leave."

Renji bristled, "You _like_ that guy?!" Even though Renji had been through Hell and back with that man, he found it highly impossible to even start a conversation with Kisuke, a felon and mad scientist with a sly look in his eye.

Rukia glared at him, "Urahara-san has helped us with a lot. He might know something."

Renji twitched, "Whatever. Don't just expect me to come running when he does somethin' creepy to ya—Oomph!"

Rukia had silenced her redheaded companion with a roundhouse kick. Sliding her eyes closed, she crossed her arms over her chest as he wheezed, "Let's get going."

**.**

**.**

Hands tucked deep in pockets, Ichigo walked closer to the shop. It appeared the same, but he hadn't been there in so long, it sent a flood of memories through his mind – from Rukia's execution, to when he went to the man for answers. He scowled, balling his hands into fists.

And when he heard the voices inside, he did not hesitate from opening the door. Jinta hopped in shock, his hands still in the air from shoving down the crying Ururu, and Ichigo sneered up his lip at him.

"What the hell is goin' on here?"

Jinta tossed his hands behind his head in a lazy position, "I should be askin' the same thing. What're ya doin' here, Strawberry?"

Multiple veins began to pound in Ichigo's head, "What was that, _Squirt_?" He snarled venomously down at the kid. The redhead stuck his tongue out at him, pulling down his left eyelid.

Ururu, somehow, managed to stop crying and climbed from the floor, "Kurosaki-san, what're you doing here? Are you here to purchase the new candy?"

Ichigo grimaced at her, "No thanks," he sighed, running a hand through his thick hair, "I'm here to see Urahara. Where is he?"

Jinta regarded him scornfully, "He's busy."

Ichigo felt like strangling the kid, "With what?"

Blinking, Ururu asked, "You don't know?"

"Don't you and your friends typically come in a group?" Jinta questioned slyly. Ichigo glared at him, "Well, I guess you don't know that that girl is here. What's her name? Inoue, right?"

Ichigo paused, his expression slightly surprised. Inoue? He knew something was up. But what was she doing at Urahara's? He nearly rolled his eyes. He should've known it had something to do with the getaboshi.

"And why do you even c—O-Oi! Where are you going?!" Jinta hollered belligerently behind him as Ichigo stalked to the familiar back room. He placed his hand on the door and pulled it back. First, he saw Yoruichi, she was in her cat form, lounging lazily on the low table. She flickered her golden eyes over to him.

"Ichigo," she greeted.

At the name, Urahara perked from where he sat. Instantly, that bright smile was on his face, and he held up his fan, waving it at Ichigo, "Ah~ Kurosaki-san, Kurosaki-saaaan~! It's so great to see you. Welcome, welcome."

Ichigo grew annoyed, "Shaddup, getaboshi."

The blonde pouted, "How rude."

Allowing his brown gaze to wander, he searched for the girl he'd come here for. But no, he caught no sight of the bright hair over brighter eyes. His scowl deepened, "The hell…?"

Yoruichi smirked, "Looking for someone?"

"Where's Inoue?"

Kisuke crooked a brow, "You mean Inoue-san?" He snapped his fan closed, "Well, well, well~ Lookie who finally came to their senses?"

"The hell're you talking about?" Ichigo asked.

Yoruichi sat up, "Here to confess?"

The reaction was instantaneous. Ichigo's expression changed from confusion, surprise, and then embarrassment.

"Aw~ Look, he's blushing, Yoruichi-san." Urahara exclaimed, waving his now open fan at the teenager, who was sputtering angrily at them both. "Ne, ne, Kurosaki-san, is it true? Are you here to confess to pretty Inoue-san?"

"SHADDUP, YOU DAMN IDIOTS!" Ichigo bellowed belligerently. Yoruichi licked her paw lazily as Urahara's smirk widened. "I am _not_ here to do that so _stop_ putting words into my mouth! Now where is she and why did you make her miss school?!"

Urahara blinked, "There was school today?"

Eyebrow twitching, Ichigo jabbed a finger at him, "You suspicious shopkeeper…!"

"Inoue is below." Ichigo stared at Yoruichi in confusion, "In the training grounds."

**.**

**.**

He had almost forgotten how long it took to get down to the training grounds. As his feet touched the sandy ground, he looked up and saw her several yards away, her back to him. He opened his mouth to call to her, but he paused as he watched her spread her legs in a fighting stance. She didn't appear very threatening practically eaten up by her tan, school sweater – she appeared delicately small. He snorted through his nose as he thought of the angry pout she did whenever she was frustrated.

But his humor was short-lived, as she raised her arms, and said, _"Santen Kesshun."_ There was a sharp glow, and the golden dome folded in front of her. Ichigo watched as she expanded it, slinging it wider, stretching it until it seemed to rise like the sun. His lips parted, and the giant dome started to fold over, prepared to make a large circle around her, but as Orihime's knees began to buckle, spider-web cracks began to form into the glass-like shield, and with a mighty crash, it sunk to the earth in shards.

It was deafeningly silent for a few seconds, and Orihime lowered her arms to her sides. He saw her tremble a bit before her shoulders slumped. Tentatively, he called out, "Inoue?"

There was her sharp gasp and she jumped a bit. Timidly, she turned and looked over her shoulder, a lock of bright hair falling over her shoulder. Her eyes lit with something and she turned fully to face him, "K-Kurosaki-kun…!" She exclaimed softly, "You scared me."

He stared at her for a few seconds. She seemed well – besides the flushing in her cheeks, but he guessed that was from exertion. After all, if she'd been here since the morning, it had been almost over eight hours. "Sorry." His eyes sharpened a bit. "What're you doing?"

Waving her hands in front of her until they blurred, Orihime gave a forced, large smile, "W-Well, you see, I-I was practicing—"

"You missed school to practice?" He asked, arching both brows up. Orihime skipping school was unheard of.

Orihime blinked, wide-eyed.

"It's six in the evening, Inoue," He told her.

Orihime's mouth parted, and she even had the guts to look shameful, "I'm sorry, Kurosaki-kun." She took a deep breath, intertwining her fingers nervously, "I-It's just everyone's been getting much better with their powers, and I wanted to try and—"

"You're gonna hurt yourself if you train too much," he said. When he took a closer look at her, her cheeks were flushed and she was covered in a light residue of dust from the ground. Ichigo glared at nothing in particular. _That damn getaboshi…_

"Yes. I suppose." She averted her gaze nervously, her small shoulders slumped a bit.

He eyed her, "Inoue?"

"Y-Yes?"

He gazed at her again through his orange, thick bangs. Finally, with a sigh, he took a step back and gestured with his shoulder towards the staircase leading out of the place. He did not like her down here alone. And when he watched that shield shatter, it was as though she went down along with it.

"I'll walk you home," he offered, and Orihime glanced up at him, startled. When she flushed an even deeper pink, he frowned, "You alright?"

"I-I'm fine!" Quickly, she rushed over to him, her long hair billowing down her back in array of sunshine and gold. Ichigo tucked his hands in his pockets again, and relaxed. With her so close, he was able to feel her reiatsu even more than before. It calmed his nerves down to a reasonable level. "Kurosaki-kun is very kind."

"Gah." Ichigo reached up a hand and ran it through his messy hair before jamming it back into his pocket, "I'm not."

Orihime merely smiled at him. Averting his gaze, he heard Orihime begin to climb the stairs.

"Oi, Inoue," he called to her. She paused on the third step, but didn't turn towards him, "What exactly are you trying to do?"

It was a small pause before she replied daintily, "To become stronger."

His scowl came back in full force. Balling his hands into fists in his pockets, he said, "You don't have to, you know. I'm here."

Again, silence. Carefully, Orihime glanced at him over her shoulder with another smile. She turned to him fully, giving a brighter smile. He almost smirked back, _that's more like her_, but her silver eyes told another story. "Kurosaki-kun is really, really nice, but if you keep worrying yourself, you'll grow gray hairs~ I learned that from Chizuru-chan and she tells me not to worry."

His frown deepened, his mouth curled in a scowl.

"Of course I worry." He scoffed.

She beamed in reply, "You shouldn't worry very much over me." And a part of him knew she was right. Tatsuki and Rukia had told him over and over again that Orihime was not as fragile as everyone thought, that she could take care of herself, and could do the unimaginable. Still, to Ichigo, she was a friend, a _good_ friend, and another person he had promised to protect no matter what. And ever since Hueco Mundo, he found himself gluing to her side, keeping a sharp eye on the redheaded beauty more than he would've liked before.

With a grunt, he walked up the steps and stopped next to her. She was much smaller than him, about an inch higher than Rukia. He hadn't realized it before. She smiled up at him serenely.

He looked down to her with heavy lidded eyes, gazing at her from behind his messy bangs and through his thick eyelashes. He grimaced deeply. "I'll walk you home." He repeated, ignoring her statement. He would worry over her if he damn well felt like it.

"H-Hai!" Pushing down that weird-ass fluttering of his heart, he waited for her to continue walking up the steps, and he followed behind her two at a time. He had promised a long time ago, when she'd left for Hueco Mundo, cried for him, and watched him fall and die again and again, he wouldn't let her go through anything alone, wouldn't let her _be_ alone anymore.

And he intended to keep that promise.

**.**

**.**

From miles away, a man sat on top of Inoue Orihime's apartment complex, at the roof, hands tucked deep in pockets, back hunched lazily, and a light frown on his lips.

Standing, he dusted off his old, worn pants, "Well'p, guess I should be going." And with that, he crouched a bit, sighed – a puff of cold air leaving his mouth from the temperature – and then launched powerfully from the roof, creating a deep crator in his wake.

From a few yards away, Rukia's eyes narrowed as she saw the dark figure launch into the air.

"What the…?" Renji scratched his red locks.

Rukia wasted no time, "C'mon, Renji!" She flash-stepped away. Renji sighed.

"They don't pay me enough for this," And then followed after the petite Shinigami.

**.**

**.**

**Yosh! A new story! Gosh, why do I keep doing this to myself? Creating more stories than I should when I'm busy with others. Oh, well, you can't blame me? I mean, who can resist making a new story every few weeks? Nobody, that's who. **

**I still have to finish Left You Behind, but I'm so stuck on the last chapter, that it's mentally draining me, so I pulled this story out from picking my brain. I like this one. Ichigo is the adorable tsundere that we all know and love, unknowing of his feelings – even though I prefer the possessive one a little more – and Orihime's is a mixture of cute and adorable~ Cudorable! Hehe!**

**Well, review for me! I have a lot of plans for this story, but I wouldn't mind hearing your opinions. And don't worry, this is in no way a tragedy, it's more of a dramatic build and the romance. I loooove those kind of stories…**

**-Star**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

"This pisses me off," Tatsuki groaned, pressing her forehead against the cool wood of Orihime's kotastu table.

Orihime looked up, startled, "Are you alright, Tatsuki-chan?"

"I'm fine," Tatsuki grumbled unhappily, sitting up. Orihime tilted her head to the side. They sat in Orihime's home together – homework, books, and an opened bag of chips on the low table. Tatsuki had insisted, after all, they rarely got to see each other anymore. Tatsuki had more time in the dojo to practice and Orihime was immersed in her studies.

"Do you want me to make you some tea? I can add honey." Orihime offered, tilting her head to the side. A vibrant lock of her hair cascaded over her shoulder.

Tatsuki kneaded her temples, "No way. The last time I let you make tea, you put soy sauce in it."

Orihime's mouth fell open, "It was an accident. It was supposed to be mine."

Tatsuki managed a grin, "Yeah, whatever." As she dragged her heavy books back into her bag, she glanced around Orihime's apartment. Sora's picture was smiling at them peacefully, and the room was clean, spacious, besides the stuffed animals littering the carpet in random places. She picked up a pink, small bear. Vaguely, she remembered a dull memory. Something with blood and nonsense, and thrown by invincible things. She shook her head. She decided a long time ago that that was a dream, "You never grow up, do ya?" She tossed the toy at Orihime's bright head.

The girl blinked owlishly before grinning as the toy bounced harmlessly off her noggin, "Is that a bad thing? Hehe…"

"No," Tatsuki mulled it over, oddly serious, "I suppose not." She stood, glancing down at her watch. "I should get home." Placing a hand on the girl's small head, she patted it affectionately. As she peered down at the girl, she locked onto the – as Ishida had told her – reiatsu and tried to read it. It was gentle and warm, just like her. She could understand why the others worried about her – she did too. As soon as she was satisfied, she walked to the door and Orihime followed behind her with a smile, "Are you coming to school tomorrow?"

Orihime blinked, startled by the question. It was a long moment before she answered. Giving an exuberant thumbs-up, she nodded, "Of course, Tatsuki-chan! I'll be there."

With a small smile working on her face, Tatsuki sighed, "You shouldn't miss it, anyway. You're beginning to worry everyone."

She tilted her head to the side, "I am?"

"Yeah. Not to mention, Ichigo." The dojo champion shrugged her shoulders, attempting to be casual, "He's like your mom or something." She nearly grinned when she saw the poor girl flush a bit. "Don't be embarrassed by it."

"I told Kurosaki-kun h-he shouldn't worry so much about me," She mumbled, appearing embarrassed. And then an odd expression crossed her face. Horrified, "W-What if I hurt his feelings, Tatsuki-chan?"

Tatsuki arched a brow, "He has to have feelings in order for you to hurt them."

"Tatsuki-chan," The redhead puffed out her cheeks, pouting.

"Yeah, whatever," She smirked and then sobered, "Just…don't do anything stupid, okay?"

Orihime blinked again, "Eh?"

"Whenever you start that skipping school business, some crazy things happen. It makes me anxious when I don't know where you are or what you're doing, but I won't pry, alright?" She took a deep breath, "Just don't do anything that'll put you in danger. It worries me."

Orihime licked her lips nervously, "A-Alright, Tatsuki-chan."

"Good," Relief swarmed through her. She sighed again, "That's good."

**.**

**.**

"Tight ass…weird ass…clothes…_fuck_!"

Rukia glanced back and nearly rolled her eyes when she saw Renji tugging at his school clothes, exasperated and frustrated beyond belief. With a sigh, she turned around and undid his buttons. Renji scowled, but did not say anything as she repositioned them into their correct holes.

"This is stupid. Stupid clothes. Stupid." He mumbled under his breath, red as his hair.

Rukia smirked, "You're the stupid one. It's pretty simple."

"Yeah? Well, it's better in the Soul Society. These clothes are tight and uncomfortable. How can anyone stand it?" He watched the high school students of Karakura High walk inside, chatting and laughing without a care in the world. He huffed irritably, "When can we go back? This gigai is annoying."

She turned away, "Hm. You're more grouchy than normal."

"Don't I deserve to be?" He grumbled, "We messed up, Rukia. Last night—"

"I know, I know," Rukia brushed him off. Last night had been _weird_. Well, she supposed weird was an understatement. The man, who'd been lounging around Orihime's apartment, was nowhere to be found when Renji and Rukia had gone after him. It was as if he'd disappeared. He hadn't had any reiatsu, which she found odd, and she could tell he wasn't a Soul Reaper. She was as confused as Renji. "But we'll take care of it."

"Yeah, by telling Ichigo," said Renji with a frown.

Rukia crooked a brow, "Ichigo? Why would we tell him? We aren't even sure who or what that was last night."

"Ch. Doesn't matter."

"Renji-kun? Kuchiki-san?"

Both Shinigami turned to see Orihime. She was dressed in her tan school uniform, and tucked into a long, maroon scarf. She gazed at them with her large eyes and bright smile, "Good morning."

Rukia returned the smile gently, "Good morning, Inoue."

"Yo, Inoue." Renji nodded at her. "Why're you wearing that?" He pointed at her scarf.

She blinked, surprised before lifting it for his inspection, "It's a scarf. It's supposed to keep me warm. It's very cold, after all."

"Yeah. Around this time of the year, it gets cold. It's February." Rukia explained briefly, shrugging her tiny shoulders. Renji scowled.

"Even more clothes? That's bullshit!"

Orihime laughed delicately, "Ne, are you two visiting again? Kuchiki-san, we could have fun this time."

Rukia smiled gently again, "I suppose. But with our schedule, it might be short," She held the small cellular device with one hand, and her bag with the other. She stared at Orihime a few seconds, studying her intently, "Hey, Inoue." The redhead looked at her, "You didn't feel anything weird the other night, did you?"

Orihime's smile dropped by a small degree, "Eh? What do you mean by 'weird'?"

Rukia stared at her for a few seconds. Exchanging a look with Renji, she decided it was best to keep it under wraps, "Um, nothing."

"Are you sure?" The healer perked up, "Because, maybe, it could've been my dinner." Renji turned green, "I made these really good batch of spinach and sour-cream-ketchup cookies~!"

Rukia forced another smile, "N-No. It's fine, Inoue." She sweat-dropped as the girl went on.

"I'm sorry, Kuchiki-san, Renji-kun. Did you want some? I ate them just last night, but," she turned, her hair billowing around her in sunset waves, "I could make some more. I might have to go to the market and—_Oomph_!"

Renji and Rukia glanced over and were surprised to see Ichigo, who was glaring at them both. Quickly, he looked down at Orihime, who had face-planted into his chest, and softened a bit.

"Oi, Inoue, you alright?"

Instantly, the limp girl jerked back to life. Hopping back a step, she flushed a deep pink, "I-I'm fine!"

His arched a brow, _she's turning red. Is she sick? _He took a step towards her, "You sure?"

She waved her hands in front of her frantically, "I'm sure. Very sure. I'm as healthy as an octopus!"

Renji's eyebrow twitched.

Ichigo still appeared disbelieving, but she did not give him a chance to ask again. Quickly, the girl skipped ahead, "I-It was nice seeing you, Kuchiki-san, Renji-kun! I have to get to class!" She scurried off rather quickly, and Ichigo was left blinking, confused.

"You chased her off," commented Renji dryly.

Rukia scoffed, "I probably upset her with all the questions, moron."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed, "Questions?"

The two Shinigami tensed and glanced at the orange-haired. Renji crossed his arms over his chest, "It doesn't concern you, Ichigo. We already asked Inoue."

Ichigo continued to scowl at them, "I told you before, if it concerns Inoue, it concerns me. The hell is going on?" When neither answered, he huffed, "Fine." He turned towards Orihime, who was still walking towards the school, "Oi, Inoue!"

She stopped and peered over her shoulder curiously, cheeks dulled back down, and her eyes wide and earnest, "Y-Yes?"

Just as Rukia opened her mouth to snap at the orange-haired to stop prying, there was a flash of white. Renji stiffened, Rukia's eyes widened.

_It's him!_ They thought in unison.

Rukia was already yelling, "Inoue, watch out!"

The strange man glanced in their direction as curious students paused at the commotion. Wrapping an arm around the redhead's waist, he hauled her to him. Orihime emitted a startled gasp, eyes widening.

Ichigo's bag dropped the next second.

"Ichigo, don't!" Rukia shouted as Renji snarled something underneath his breath. Obviously, Ichigo was not listening. His dark eyes widened and then narrowed onto the target before he was running towards the two. "Ichigo!"

"Bastard!" Renji began to peel from his gigai, but was trapped in the process. "Stupid, tight-ass fucking thing!"

Ichigo was two feet away, crossing the school's ground rather quickly. The stranger tightened his grip on Orihime, who was beginning to struggle, panicking, and Ichigo felt that dark side of him twitch. His hand outstretched, prepared to bring her back. Ichigo's eyes met Orihime's for only a second before the two vanished.

Ichigo's arms closed around thin air.

**.**

**.**

She had no idea what was going on, but she was pretty sure it was dangerous. The wind whipped around her, tossing her hair around her wildly, blinding her. Orihime wiggled in the unfamiliar arms, and they tightened in response.

"P-Please…" She choked out, trying to keep her gaze on his dark shirt. she clenched her hands into fists, which were pressed against his hard chest, "I don't want to hurt you, but… _Santen Kesshun_."

Instantly, she was released. The golden dome folded around nothing. Orihime gasped sharply, her body weightless. Her shield shattered as she fell towards the ground, concentration broken. Before she could even muster up the courage to breathe again, she was encased in the same arms, tighter than before.

"Try that again and I'll let you hit the ground," he murmured against the crown of her head, "And I prefer to have you alive."

Orihime tensed at his voice – rich and smooth. All she could see now was his chin and neck, collarbone, and pale skin. She blinked a few times, her eyes stinging. The air continued to whip around them as he jumped from building to building fluently, oblivious to her inner turmoil. It was strange. She could not feel his reiatsu – and from the way he moved, she would've thought he were a Shinigami. Perhaps not, since Kuchiki-san had had a frightened look upon her face when he'd arrived, and _Kurosaki-kun_…She licked her lips nervously at the thought. He'd appeared dangerously upset.

Finally, when they stopped on a tall, tall building, Orihime was placed down. She teetered, and attempted to keep her eyes from the long fall below. Quickly, she glanced away, but ended up meeting dark eyes. They were very serious eyes, a dark maroon color, and staring directly at her.

She reeled back, and stumbled. When she felt cool fingers catch her shoulders, she gasped, but didn't fight. He was standing behind her now. She meant to make her legs move, run away from him, but she was rooted to spot. Again, he moved – it was too fast for her eyes to see – and was suddenly in front of her. His deep blood-red eyes caught hers, and his nose nearly hit hers. He was too close for her to be comfortable, and despite her fear, she couldn't help but watch the blankness of his gaze.

"Inoue Orihime…" The way he said her name made her heart beat madly with terror.

"Y-You know my name." She whispered, lips shaking.

He nodded, shrugging, "Yes."

"Y-You're…" She swallowed, "You're not a Shinigami."

"No," he muttered, "I'm not. And I know you aren't either." She blinked, surprised. For a second, she thought she saw some kind of look pass over his face, but it was gone the next second. His posture was lazy, but held a sense of arrogance. White-silver locks fell over his intense eyes and were tousled on his head messily. She still did not feel any reiatsu, and a sense of curiosity fell onto her.

"You reverse things, right?" He asked, expression blank.

Orihime blinked again, taken aback.

Without waiting for her answer, he burrowed a hand into his pocket. Orihime watched, befuddled, as he pulled out something. He placed his hand in front of her face and peeled back his fingers to show the object.

Orihime gasped and felt a shiver wrack down her spine, "W-Wh—" He tossed it to her and she fumbled to catch it. Startled, she stared up at him. "I-It's the—"

"Hogyoku." He said, pointing to it.

Orihime looked down at it, confused beyond belief. She could feel the power coming from it, but what confused her was the color. It was black – pitch black. She squinted her eyes, as if to see the usual purple, pink, and beautiful colors of its power, but there was nothing. The darkness inside of it encompassed it completely.

"B-But I rejected it," She whispered to herself, "I know I did. I—"

"No." He shook his head, "It's existence still remains."

"But—" She closed her mouth, and tried to calm down her heart, "What is wrong with it? Did something happen?"

"You mean the Darkness?" He asked, and she thought she saw a hint of a smirk on his lips, "That's why I brought it here."

She blinked, even more confused than before, "But, Stranger-san—"

"Fix it."

She peered up at him.

"Fix it." he repeated, just in time for a strong burst of reiatsu to burst forth. Orihime tensed, and looked over his shoulder to see orange hair, black robes, and a large sword heading directly towards the man's back.

_Kurosaki-kun, _she thought instantly.

Before she could even blink, the man gave her a hard look. Her hair whipped from the strong reiatsu and she clutched onto the orb tighter. His eyes tightened a fraction.

With that, he turned and raised his arm. Orihime nearly choked from the burst of power. It seemed to gush from his body as Ichigo's sword met his arm, like a shield. The dark, dark power swirled around his body wildly, shoving her backwards from the hot spurts, and her golden dome instantly folded over her.

Ichigo clenched his jaw, glaring violently at the man below him. The stranger replied with a flat look of his own. Shoving harder against the raised limb, Ichigo felt his reiatsu swirl and battle against the other's. He did not know who he was or what his objectives were, but he'd slice through anyone who dared to do such a thing to Inoue.

"Ichigo!" Rukia called, but her voice was drowned out from the roaring his ears. As the man took that opportunity to propel himself from the building and back, hands tucked casually in his pockets, Ichigo launched himself after him.

His sword aimed towards the man's neck, but instead was blocked by the heavy aura surrounding him, almost like a shield. The large spouts of reishi seemed to block any kinds of Ichigo's attacks, no matter how many times he tried to strike him.

"Bastard!" Ichigo snarled furiously. "_Getsuga_—"

With a blur of white, the man was suddenly gone. Ichigo cursed, yanking back his power.

"You're not going anywhere!" Rukia shouted, lunging towards him. Skillfully, he ducked in time for her sword to fly over his head. She blinked, shocked at his speed, _he's so fast! _And then his fist was coming towards her.

Rukia cried out from behind Ichigo. The orange-haired whirled around to see the stranger's fist plunge into Rukia's stomach, sending her plummeting towards the ground.

"Rukia!" Renji shouted, and then set his eyes onto the man. Retucking his hands in his pockets, the man rolled his shoulders languidly.

"Kuchiki-san!" Orihime's power flashed from her and enveloped the petite Shinigami, catching her. Renji briefly looked down at Rukia, who was cradling her stomach tenderly, and glared back at the stranger.

"I shall take my leave," he said, and turned away from the two men.

"You fucker!" Renji howled, "As if I'd let you!" He launched towards the man powerfully, Zabimaru perched in a perfect arc towards the man's shoulder.

And he vanished again. Renji missed, slashing through cool air, and he cursed, whipping his head around. Ichigo also searched, eyes darting back and forth.

And then there was Orihime's squeak of shock. Ichigo swiveled around in time to see the man there, _too close_ to her, and leaning towards her ear to whisper something. In reply, Orihime tightened her small fists around something, clutching it to her chest.

Ichigo snarled, "Dammit!" He launched towards him, his reiatsu building powerfully. He tightened his grip on Zangestu, prepared to slice through his throat, only for the man to raise one hand. Without warning, a large gust of pitch black smoke erupted from him. It spread wide and fast, onto the ceiling of the large building, and thickened until Ichigo was unable to see Orihime's vibrant head of hair.

Renji took a step back, "M-Miasma?" His eyes tightened, "Ichigo, don't go into the—" But the teenager was gone, "Crap!" He pulled back his arm

Ichigo was lost within the large smoke. His eyes stung harshly, and his mouth felt dry. Quickly, he breathed in, but was assaulted with tiny pricks in his throat. It felt as though a hot iron had been jammed down his throat and scorched into his lungs. He hacked, shocked as his body trembled beyond his control. He clutched at Zangestu, stabbing the large blade into the ground to remain upright.

"I-Inoue…" He coughed out, "Inoue!"

Vaguely, he felt his muscles quiver, his lungs scrape together, but then he heard, "…_saki-kun, Kurosaki-kun!"_

_D-Dammit. What is this? _He hissed, glancing up, his vision blurring. "Inoue."

He caught a glimpse of amber waves of hair rushing towards him, further into the darkness. Suddenly, there was warmth around him, and a dull glow caught his attention. When he looked up, Orihime was there, the smoke clearing, and her eyes glowing and moist.

_"Howl, Zabimaru!" _

The large serpent like sword suddenly delved deep into the smoke, wiping it away and cascading the poison from around the two teens. When it came through a second time, the miasma was almost completely gone.

Orihime remained in front of Ichigo, a thin smile on her pretty face, as she healed him, "A-Are you alright, Kurosaki-kun? Does it hurt anymore?"

He stared hard at her. "What about you? You weren't affected, Inoue?" He coughed for emphasis, his gut churning.

Orihime blinked and then looked down at her hands, "Eh? I guess not."

Ichigo's frown deepened as he gazed intently at her face. She seemed unharmed, which was odd. When that man had swooped in and grabbed her, he'd been imagining the most. It was hard to believe it had only been five minutes. Swallowing thickly, Ichigo clenched his fists around Zangestu.

_Damn_, he growled to himself. _It had been so quick_. Flashes of Orihime vanishing flew through his mind. It made his heart go into a frenzy. Just the thought of her disappearing again—He shook his head. Shit. He had to keep a better eye on her.

"Inoue, are you alright?" Ichigo asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

She smiled gently, "Ne, Kurosaki-kun, you have your serious face on."

"Inoue."

Her smile fell a bit, "I-I'm fine. He didn't hurt me." her expression softened, "He just—"

"Ichigo! Inoue!" The two bright-haired teens glanced up, "Are you guys alright?" Renji landed gently on the building, Rukia in his arms, and Zabimaru sheathed. As Orihime dome receded back to her hairpins, Ichigo stood, and looked around.

His rage came back in full force. Renji hissed, taking a step back, "You asshole, control your reiatsu!"

Ichigo grounded his molars together, "Where'd that bastard go?" He demanded, eyes flashing dangerously. When he felt a hand on his shoulder, he tensed.

"Ichigo," Rukia croaked, eyes hard, "You can't go after him."

"And why the hell not?" He grunted, pushing away from her hold, "He _attacked_ us!"

"He defended himself," reasoned Rukia, "We threatened him." She glanced at Orihime out of the corner of her eye, "He was after something else and we bothered him."

Ichigo's eyes tightened, "Why does it sound like you're sticking up for the bastard?"

Rukia shrugged, but held a hand against her broken ribs, "They're rules are different there. It's either kill or be killed."

"What the hell are you talking about, Rukia?" Ichigo demanded angrily. He did not have time for such games.

Her eyes narrowed, "He's from the Dark World, Ichigo."

Orihime tightened her hand around the Black Hogyoku in reply. In her mind, she heard the whispered words Stranger-san had said to her,

_"Do not fail me."_

**…**

**…**

**Finally finished a chapter for this. I forgot all about the Ichihime and went right into the battle. Hopefully, I can do it in the next chapter. I hate a story about Ichigo and Orihime, but there's no kind of love or even friendship. It frustrates me. Throw even a little angst in there, yeesh!**

**Well, anyways, I hoped you liked it. Please share your thoughts. This is an idea that came to me, a whole new world that can draw anyone in. be prepared for a lot of angst, romance, drama, and action. I just love stories like this one! I just wished I had more ideas and inspiration to give it what it needs. **

**In this story, Orihime is much more important, and targeted more than I would like. In the end, it's worth it when we see angry Ichigo going to such great lengths for her. **

**Please review. Would like your ideas, opinions, and love~!**

**-Star **


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**.**

The door opened.

Teal eyes blinked before a big grin lit up the shopkeeper's face, "Ah~ Kuchiki-san, Abrai-san, Kurosaki-san, and even Inoue-chan! You all came to visit me!"

Ichigo looked as though he were ready to kick his teeth in. Renji rolled his eyes. Rukia seemed impatient. And Orihime was clutching something to her chest. Scowling, the orange-haired was the one to speak up, "Cut the crap, getaboshi."

Urahara blinked again, opening the door wider, "Pardon me, Kurosaki-san. Did I do something wrong?" He pouted at the group, as the substitute glared at him. Orihime-chan was probably the only one keeping a cool head, though she seemed distracted. "Why, I don't think I like the way you all are staring at me."

Without further ado, Renji grabbed a hold of Orihime's shoulder, who squeaked in surprise as she was broken from her thoughts, and brought her in front of him. Ichigo's scowl deepened from behind Rukia. "Oi, Inoue. Show him."

She seemed hesitant, but opening her palms, Urahara's eyes landed on what he prayed he would never see. Without a word, he backed away and into the shop, gesturing a hand towards the back, "Please come in."

Ichigo shot him a look when he passed by the shopkeeper, his friends walking towards the back room. As they all took a seat around the kotastu, it wasn't long before Tessai was bringing out steaming tea and Yoruichi was lazily licking her paw in the corner. As though this happened usually, Rukia and Renji took sips of their tea—Renji gulping his down and Rukia sipping at hers delicately like her Nii-sama taught her. Ichigo glared at his own cup, glanced at Urahara, who was also drinking, and then Orihime, who seemed to be in her own world, eyes glazed over and pressing that damn thing to her chest—and it reminded him oddly of Aizen, the way he tried to absorb the Hogyoku into his skin.

"Inoue," he grumbled. She didn't respond, only tightened her grip. He felt his stomach twist, "_Inoue_."

Finally, she blinked. And then blinked again, rapidly, her lashes brushing against her cheeks. When she looked up to meet his questioning gaze, she seemed startled, "Yes, Kurosaki-kun?"

His eyes narrowed, "Don't hold that thing so tight. It might do something weird."

Her lips opened and then closed, before she glanced down at the thing in her hands, "R-Right."

"And you lot!" He suddenly snapped at the three drinking tea in front of him. Renji jerked, nearly coughing it back up, Rukia glared at him, and Urahara seemed oddly serious, "Don't go drinking tea when serious shit is going on!"

"I'm thirsty!" Renji objected with a scowl. "We can't all have a stick up our asses. Some of us actually _think_, ya know!"

Before a brawl could start between the two bright-haired men, Rukia broke in, placing her tea on the table, "He's right, Ichigo. None of us know what's really going on," She looked towards the ex-captain, "That's why we came here." She explained what happened earlier, her expression solemn and tone clipped. Urahara and Yoruichi listened keenly, the shopkeeper waving his fan in front of his face, as though to hide a smile. When Rukia was finished, she gave Urahara a pointed look.

"Of course, of course!" The man said gleefully before turning his attention to the silent redhead, "Please, Inoue-chan, why don't you let me see?"

Orihime looked up, startled when all the eyes landed on her. Ichigo saw her hands tremble as they held out the pitch black Hogyoku. It glowed subtly, eerily, and his eyes narrowed as Urahara took it, holding it in his palm, as though to test its weight. Ichigo wanted to yell, _it's not a damn toy_, when he saw the shopkeeper smirk, but kept quiet. He wanted to know what the hell was going on and he wanted to know now.

"Hm," Urahara finally murmured after a long moment of silence.

"Well?" demanded Ichigo impatiently. Tessai busied himself by refilling the cups around the room.

"Well, what, Kurosaki-san?" Urahara tilted his head to the side, a playful smile on his face.

A vein throbbed in his temple, "Dammit! Quit doing that, getaboshi! I know you know something is up!"

Urahara blinked innocently, "Unfortunately, Kurosaki-san, I have no idea what's going on. From my knowledge, Inoue-chan had destroyed the Hogyoku's existence. It's been months since the war and I have heard no kind of disturbance from the Soul Society." He blew out a breath, his smile dropping, "There is nothing I can tell you besides to leave it be. I'll keep the Hogyoku here, run a few tests, and see what I come up with, if that will calm your nerves, Kurosaki-san."

Brows furrowing, the young man gritted his teeth, "Someone attacked us today." He grinded out, "Someone _attacked_ Inoue!" Orihime jerked at her name, "Doesn't that mean _anything_?"

Rukia scoffed, "Of course it does. But, as he said, Ichigo, we have _no idea_ what's going on, and no leads. Aizen is behind bars, which means he's incapable of even targeting anyone in the Human World, much less obtaining the Hogyoku. Pay attention."

Ichigo opened his mouth to snap at her, but Orihime broke in at that point, her voice higher than normal, "U-Urahara-san, when you say run tests…" She swallowed, clenching her hands in her skirt, "I-I mean…"

Urahara looked at her curiously from behind his fan, "Yes, Inoue-chan?"

Her lashes lowered, fists tightened, "Stranger-san!" She suddenly exclaimed, causing Ichigo's eyebrows to go up, "Stranger-san asked me to fix it."

Rukia looked befuddled as she crossed her arms over her chest, "Stranger-san?" Renji shrugged when she looked at him.

Ichigo felt something ignite in his chest, "You're talking about that bastard who snatched you up?" Orihime glanced up at him tentatively, recognizing the fire burning in his narrowed gaze. When she didn't reply, he shot up, "Inoue!"

She waved her hands in front of her frantically, "Kurosaki-kun, please hear me out!" Renji and Rukia were throwing her disbelieving glances, too. She looked at them all, "He didn't hurt me! He was just trying to—"

"Use you!" said Ichigo. "The guy is from the—"

"Dark World," Urahara broke in dryly, warming his hands by holding his tea.

Ichigo nodded, "Yeah! That! And you…" He trailed off, eyebrows coming together. Heads turned towards the shopkeeper, who was merrily humming underneath his breath, "Oi!" He looked up curiously, "How'd you know that?"

Urahara laughed nervously and Yoruichi glared at him as she hopped onto the table, "Don't try to play dumb, Kisuke. Tell them already."

"You're all so suspicious~! You guys need to relax. Smell the roses. Paint a picture. Drink some tea," The ex-captain exclaimed, holding up his own tea cup. The group continued to stare and he sighed, "Just allow me to explain."

"The Dark World," Yoruichi said, and Kisuke pouted, "is made for the worst souls. While there are not a lot of habitants that roam the world, it is still well known in the Spirit Realm. After all, it's closed off to any kind of passages, and therefore, it is forbidden to cross over to it. It is worse than Hell, sending souls in despair and pain for the rest of eternity."

Renji shuddered and quickly gulped down his hot drink. Rukia arched a brow, "And how do you know this, Yoruichi-san?"

Yoruichi was silent for a long moment. She turned to look over her furry black shoulder at the Shinigami. Whatever was in her yellow eyes had Rukia grimacing deeply. Smiling her feline smile, Yoruichi replied, "I went there once. To pay for my sins."

**.**

**.**

Biting her bottom lip, Orihime stood outside of Urahara's shop, waiting for the others to come out as well. First, it was Rukia, her eyes dark and her hands limp by her sides. Renji followed after her, a thoughtful frown on his face. Finally, Ichigo came out, pushing his hands into his gloves and toeing on his shoes.

Urahara waved at him with his fan, Yoruichi lazing on his bucket hat, and said something. Ichigo replied with a scowl, curse, and a swift kick to the face. Urahara's body swiveled back into the shop and Yoruichi landed on her feet lithely. Ichigo rolled his eyes, slamming the door behind him with a grunt.

Rukia opened her mouth to say something, but Ichigo cut her off, expression sour, "That damn getaboshi…He says he'd tell us everything, but he's always hiding something."

Rukia crossed her arms over her chest, "Probably to protect you." While she said that, she casted Orihime a meaningful look.

Renji nodded along with her, "She's right. After all, the Dark World ain't a place to fool around in. It's not like Soul Society—you can't just go in and start destroying stuff and get away with it. Like Yoruichi said, it's _worse_ than Hell."

"I know that!" barked the orange-haired. "But didn't you see what that damn guy did to Inoue?" He gestured to the redhead, who blinked in surprise, "He fucking snatched her up. If we hadn't gotten there in time, there's no telling what could've happened to her."

"I _know_ that," Rukia huffed, glaring at him now, "That's why we'll keep an eye out for a few days. But by the end of the week, Renji and I are going back to the Soul Society to give a full report."

Ichigo's scowl deepened, "Whatever. I'll let Chad and that president know what's going on tomorrow."

Rukia frowned up at him and Renji stretched his arms over his head, a giant yawn erupting from his mouth. He scratched the back of his head, "I'm too tired to deal with all of this."

"And where do you plan to stay?" Rukia looked over at him, arching a brow.

Jabbing a thumb over his shoulder, Renji replied, "Asano's. I heard from Ikkaku that his house is very welcoming."

Rukia rolled her eyes while Ichigo glared at him, "Don't go bothering my friends, you bastard."

Renji's eyes sharpened by a degree, "I wouldn't have to if you did your damn job."

Ichigo tightened his hands into fists, "If you've forgotten, dumbass, I'm a _sub-si-tute_! Meaning, I don't do the work!"

"What'd you say?!"

"Want me to spell it out for ya?"

"Why you little—"

"Inoue?" Renji and Ichigo paused from their bickering, only to see Rukia's head cocked to the side, eyes narrowed a bit, as though she was trying to figure something out. There was no response, "_Inoue_?"

Ichigo looked over his shoulder and found his friends. She was standing in the snow, buttoned up firmly in her jacket, which made her look even tinier than she already was. She was clutching her maroon scarf to her chest, eyes focused on Urahara's shop, more specifically, his door. His eyes narrowed in on her expression. It was the exact same face she made when clutching at the Hogyoku. It made him uncomfortable—a frightening tight grip around his stomach. The same way he felt whenever something slip between his fingers—like losing the battle to Ulquiorra or watching Orihime being snatched up by a complete stranger.

Quietly, he spun around and walked towards her. Her expression didn't change. When he finally said, "Inoue," she blinked rapidly before her eyes focused onto him.

"…Kurosaki-kun?"

"You shouldn't space out so much." Without saying another word, he took a hold of her scarf. When he began to wrap it around her neck gently, she blinked again, eyes widening. The flush in her cheeks went darker, "And keep your scarf on. It's below thirty out here."

"K-Kurosaki-kun, you don't have to—"

Rukia glared at his back, "She's not a child, Ichigo."

"I know that!" Ichigo snapped before simmering down. He looked down at the redhead in front of him, who was gazing up at him with large bronze eyes. She appeared even tinier in her long, pink scarf and thick jacket. She stared at him earnestly, lips parted, and cheeks pink. He frowned thoughtfully, trying to ignore that weird feeling in his chest, "It's…just…" Rukia and Renji exchanged a glance at his tone and then stared at the back of his orange head, "It's just—Tch," he ran a hand through his messy hair and then scowled, "C'mon, Inoue. I'm walking you home."

He began in her apartment's direction and Orihime jerked, spinning around to face him when he walked right past her, "B-But…Kurosaki-kun!" She looked over her shoulder to see Rukia staring at her, eyebrow cocked and Renji appearing lost. Quickly, she bowed to them, "I…I'm sorry, Kuchiki-san! Renji-kun! Have a good evening!"

And then she hurried to whirl around and follow after Ichigo.

Renji yawned again, "They're so weird."

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Rukia nodded along with him, "Tell me about it."

**.**

**.**

Orihime tilted her head to the side, puzzled. The orange-haired in front of her hadn't spoken ever since the shop. And he had his "Serious Face" on. It unnerved her. His eyebrows bunched together, and his mouth was turned down in a deep scowl. He was also tense, walking in quick steps and grunting every few moments.

She hurried to keep up with his steps, but Kurosaki-kun's legs were longer than hers, and he didn't seem focused on her presence. After a few minutes of jogging after him, her breath forming clouds around her, she slowed her walk.

When she did, as though having some kind of sixth sense, Ichigo blinked and then looked back towards the redhead. When he saw her flushed cheeks and out-of-breath state, he turned to face her fully, "Shit. Sorry, Inoue."

With a smile, she hurried over to him, "It's fine. But," She hesitated for a moment, her smile falling, "You're upset, aren't you?"

He raised a hand and rubbed at the back of his neck, "Yeah. Well, I mean, not at you. Just the crap that happened today." He eyed her a bit, dragging his eyes from her flushed cheeks, the glimpse of her throat under the scarf, and her slender form. "You sure you're alright? You've been acting weird ever since earlier." His eyes sharpened, "Did that guy do something to you?"

"Eh?" She jerked, startled at the sharpness in his tone, "No. No! We just…talked. And he gave me the Hogyoku."

Ichigo dropped his hand and pocketed it, "Just gave it to you?" His expression morphed—irritation causing his eyebrows to merge, "What kind of shit is that?" he grumbled to himself.

Orihime fisted her hands in her school skirt. She looked towards the ground, her lashes shielding her bright eyes, "Did I make you worry?"

He frowned down at her, "Yeah. You did. Why wouldn't I worry?"

She attempted a smile, but didn't meet his eye, "I-I'm sorry, then. I don't want anyone to worry about me. And—And I did try to fight him. But he was too fast for me."

He gave a faint smirk, "He was too fast for me, too, Inoue." And then his expression hardened, "But next time, he won't be."

She watched as his eyes narrowed, that familiar gleam in his hard gaze whenever he was ready for a fight. She had seen that look so many times, in battle, in Hueco Mundo, the Soul Society, whenever he was about to fight for something he believed in. That look always kept her lighthearted, but also ran her blood cold. He would always get hurt whenever he had that look, would always come out of it with a bruise or a gash in his side. It was exhilarating to watch him fight, but also frightening knowing he would be hurt in the long run.

She pressed her lips together to stop herself from saying something she would later regret. "You're going to train?" She asked meekly.

He seemed surprised—she wasn't sure if it was from her thin voice or the question. "Well…not yet, I don't think. After all, we don't really know what's going on. I'll let Rukia and that monkey work it out first and then go see Urahara-san to see if he has anything to say. If the guy doesn't show up, then we won't have anything to worry about, I guess."

Orihime's chin lowered. He watched her expression carefully. She didn't seem like herself at all. That just made him even more uneasy. She wasn't smiling or rambling about her day. Or doing that thing she did when she was nervous—play with her hair and fiddle her fingers. He didn't want to muse of _how_ he knew that. Instead, he took a step closer to her and her head snapped back up.

"O-Oh, right, Kurosaki-kun!" She practically squeaked, "You don't have to walk me all the way home. I can just—"

"Nah," he turned and started to walk again before she could finish her sentence. She blinked, but hurried after him. "Besides, it's too late for you to be walking home alone. You should be more aware of your surroundings, you know." She nodded vigorously. Unbeknownst to her, he was reaching out, feeling her warm reiatsu kindle against his side. It comforted him a bit. After watching her slip right between his fingers, he would rather keep her in his line of sight for the rest of the night. He didn't like the thought of her in that apartment, all alone, vulnerable to any kind of attacks.

His eyes narrowed. He knew Inoue wasn't weak. She could take care of herself. It took him a moment to reign in his feelings—sensations that bottled up in his chest from just thinking of her stepping into harm's way. Ever since what happened to his mother, Ichigo had been fiercely protective of the women in his life, whether it was his sisters, Rukia, or Orihime. He would never let harm come to any of them. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

_Still…_

He quickened his pace, "C'mon. Let's hurry. It's cold." She nodded, breath coming out in clouds.

_Still, I don't think I can take it if she was gone again._

**.**

**.**

"So cold…" Orihime murmured, burrowing herself deeper into her scarf.

Tatsuki glanced over at her, attempting to support her heavy school bag and textbooks with both arms, "Don't tell me you're getting sick. It hasn't even started snowing yet."

Orihime smiled brightly, though she appeared quite ridiculous in her earmuffs, gloves, and scarf, and held up a thumbs-up, "I'm just fine, Tatsuki-chan! After all, I have a strong immune system. Nothing shall weigh me down!"

Tatsuki smiled softly in reply, pressing her three heavy books against her chest. They stopped by the gate of the school, and girls in front of them squealed as a gusty wind lifted their skirts. Luckily, Tatsuki and Orihime just received the after affects. Turning towards her friend, Tatsuki placed a hand on her hip. A thought had just come to her, "Hey, did you hear about yesterday's rumor?"

Orihime jerked, "Eh?"

Tatsuki nodded, thinking it over, "Yeah. A few kohai said you were taken by this weird guy. I knew that couldn't be true, but then Ichigo wasn't here all day. Neither were you…" She frowned at the redhead, "Was it that weird Hat-and-Clogs guy?"

Orihime was quiet, clenching her hands together, "Um…"

Tatsuki didn't let her finish, "And the other weird thing was that some people said they saw that Kuchiki girl walking around with a Pez dispenser?"

_The memory-eraser? _

"It's not true, right?" Tatsuki suddenly leaned forward and Orihime started. Their noses almost touched. The dojo champion's eyes narrowed, "Right? No weird guy?"

Orihime pressed her lips together. She promised herself she would no longer lie to Tatsuki-chan. And she knew that as her friend she deserved to know the truth. She looked into her eyes, "Tatsuki-chan—"

"Oi! Inoue!"

Both their heads turned—one dark and the other bright. There was Ichigo, already rushing towards them. By time he made it to them, Tatsuki's eyebrows had rose and Orihime was a light shade of pink. He stopped right in front of the redhead, one hand tucked in his pocket and the other holding his bag.

"Kurosaki-kun," Orihime chirped when she regained her right sense of mind, "Good morning."

"You're early," Tatsuki observed before he could reply to the healer.

Ichigo scowled at her, eyebrows furrowing. "Yeah, so?" Tatsuki didn't say anything else. She gave Orihime a look instead.

"Inoue," Ichigo called before Tatsuki could start prying. The redhead looked up, "You alright?"

"Un!" Orihime nodded, smiling brightly, "I went right to sleep when I got home. I even missed Laugh Hour."

Ichigo's face softened by a degree. Tatsuki was frowning by then, "You got home late?" She directed the question at Orihime, but gave Ichigo an odd look out of the corner of her eye. "For what?"

Orihime smiled shyly, "I-I was at Urahara-san's."

Tatsuki arched a brow, "I thought you were sick."

"I-I was—was, uh—"

"Cut her some slack, yeah?" Ichigo put in nonchalantly, "It's not like she went missing, Tatsuki."

The black-haired narrowed her eyes at him, "Don't go butting into other people's business, Ichigo!"

He glared at her, "I'm not! I'm just sayin'—"

"Shut your stupid mouth!" Tatsuki took a hold of his shirt, wrinkling it.

He clenched his teeth, "What'd you say?!"

"You heard me!"

Orihime watched them go back and forth, wide-eyed. And then, she sighed softly, breath coming out in a cloud. She would tell Tatsuki-chan. She _would_.

**.**

**.**

_(fix it_

_fix it_

_Inoue Orihime)_

**.**

**.**

**I am soooo sorry. I meant to update this, like, so many times, but I always got distracted by my other stories. I just want to let you guys know that I haven't given up on any of my stories, like Left You Behind (still miffed about that one) and The Reaper and the Angel, Down, or To Pass By. The chapters are all started on, like, 2,000 words, and then I give up and go to the next one. So, sorry. **

**Oh, and I'm gonna start updating, don't worry. Right now, I'm working on Everything in Between (EIB lol) and then, Her. So, look out for those. I haven't even started on Hidden Screams, sorry. **

**And sorry about the late update. Hehe, I've been on Tumblr. Yeah, yeah, I know. I became addicted to it, thanks to my FF bestie: Child of the Ashes. She invited me and we became RP buddies. Thanks to her, I currently have an Orihime RP blog. And I'm loving every second of it, thank you very much. She even taught me how to use it, since I suck at everything having to do with a computer (well, besides Microsoft Word). **

**Love you guys~ And please leave me a review, because I have a lot of ideas for this story. And when I say A LOT, I mean, A LOT.**

**-Star **


End file.
